NotJustATVShow
by kindsofnerds
Summary: What If... Yes I'm going with the What If thing cause just try to imagine that Lost Girl it's not just a TV Show. I know you already think that but I meant LITERALLLY not just a TV Show. Two girls are watching the series finale, or should I say surviving the episode. One of them hides a very gigantic secret. Some how she knows a lot more about Lost Girl that you could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**What If? Yes I'm going with the** ** _What If_** **thing cause just try to imagine that Lost Girl it's not just a TV Show. I know you already think that but I meant LITERALLLY not just a TV Show. Two girls are watching the series finale, or should I say surviving the episode. One of them hides a very big gigantic secret. Some how she knows a lot more about Lost Girl that you could ever imagine.**

I apologize in advance if my English isn't the best. But I'm not from England, or Canada, or the USA, or Scotland, or Australia...am I forgetting some other country where English is mother language? Anyway I don't live in one of them. I know the chapter is not that long but this is just the beginning. Ok now I'll leave you to it, really hope you enjoy!

BTW I don't own any of the characters, well apart from Chloe!

 **NotJustATVShow**

 ** _Chapter #1_**

-This is not happening-sentenced Chloe holding my arm so tightly she was blocking my circulation.

-Oh God I'm not ready for this! Please don't...-

She got interrupted by a desperate sigh.

-We saw it coming ages ago-

-Not like this...this is...I can't...-she kept getting interrupted by her crying.

I passed her a tissue and seeing how she was already in need of another just half a second later, I threw the whole box at her.

The Lost Girl series finale was on and Tamsin was dying. Bo was just there in front of her, staring at her. _Fucking do something_ I wanted to yell at the screen. But the valkyrie had already decided it was her time. Why? I asked myself for the millionth time. Between the sneezing and the crying Chloe didn't hear what I said before Tamtam told Bo the name of her daughter.

-What did she say?-she smashed into words as soon as she managed to breath.

I stared at her for a second. Almost tempted to tell her that small gigantic detail about my life that I was keeping from her.

-Dagny...it's Nordic, it means _new day_ -I replied probably saying to her for the first time something true.

-Wow...it's so fucking beautiful that I feel actual pain right now...-she said before drowning into thousands of tissues again.

 _Yeah, I feel the pain too._

-God Lauren you're such a drama queen, couldn't you figure out this whole thing five seasons ago? If you had I wouldn't had to suffer through the whole let's-give-super-tiny-hope-and-then destroy-burn-and-sink-the-valkubus-ship thing! Fuck!-

I stared at my roommate and smiled at her rage, asking myself how she would have react if she knew.

-Is that Tam..no wait must be Dagny...wow they found a good match, they look so much alike! I mean they almost made me hope Tammy was alive...well I see now that this is exactly what this show is all about. It just keeps making me hope and then it just runs like a dagger through my heart shattering it into a thousands pieces -

-Well not anymore-

As soon as she realized that too she started crying again, when she surfaced she ran off to the laptop and opened TUMBLR. I could here the Fandom screaming in hundred of posts and pictures. Chloe stopped at a set of gif, regarding Tamsin's goodbye. My eyes wandered on that last one. Mother and daughter together for the first and soon to be the last time. Tamsin's figure started to disappear and the baby was left alone. Alone.

-Wow I thought I'd never see the day!-said Chloe staring at me in disbelief.

-What?-I asked confused but then I noticed. I brought my hand to my cheek and there it was. A tear. I never cried. And the last time I did was five years ago. The day I left them all. In that moment I saw their faces again. They were smiling at me but I couldn't. I couldn't keep looking at them knowing the truth.

-Ohi how did you know the name thing?-my roommate asked while responding to an anonymous question about exactly that.

-Must have read it somewhere-I whispered almost amuse.

The doorbell rang making us both jump.

-It's 1 am, who could it be?-

-Probably Cath, she gotta be in need of shouting at some human about the lg finale-I said distracted by a comment on the dashboard.

'Her time? Really writers? Her baby just born, it's right there in her arms and she, Tamsin, I mean Tamsin, the most perfect human being-ish, wants to die? This is BULLSHIT!'

I bit my lips trying not to cry again after reading those words. As if they didn't already occupy my mind constantly.

-Yeah you're probably right, I'll go! You just give your first crying some time-she replied with a proud smile.

And it was right about after I heard her opened the door that a strange noise alarmed me. _What the hell was that?_

-Chloe! Are you ok?-I shouted getting immediately up.

-Chloe!-

She was on the floor right in front of the open door. I checked her pulse, she was breathing. She had just fainted, in fact she was already waking up. Mumbling in confusion.

-What? What happened?-I asked looking outside. There was no one.

-Bo...I don't...-

-Oh God still tuned on lg?-

-Didn't know you watched it-someone said from the corridor.

 _No can't be._ I've hided my tracks, she couldn't had found me again. I looked up and there she was, as beautiful and not-age-for-a-second as ever.

-Hey sis, miss me?-

Chloe woke up and seeing my face she stared at the woman in front of us too.

-Ok...passing out again-she said just before falling down on the floor.

-Seriously?-

-I gather she doesn't know anything-

-You think?-I responded irritated.

-You know why I'm here-

-Yeah to suck the chi out of my life as always!-I said trying to lift Chloe up the floor.

Oh no, she was waking up again.

-Dagny!-she scolded me angrily.

-BO!-I replied in the same tone.

-GOD!-shouted Chloe in shock.

That was going to be a very long night.

 **Nine years ago. Shack house 2.0**

-Dagny please stop moving-

-I'm tweking-I pointed out while the doctor stared at me exasperated.

-It's twe _r_ king and, trust me, you're not doing it-said Bo giving a look that I didn't get to the doctor.

-Yes I am, Kenzi taught me-

-Ok can you stop twerking for a second so Lauren can check up on you?-

-Nope I...-

I couldn't finish the sentence cause the TV magically turned on and I immediately felt the need of losing myself in it. In the meanwhile Lauren kept touching my back. For a second I remember why I was there, something to do with wings and Kenz finding me hanging upside down out of the window. It had been so fun seeing her face and hearing her scream like she was on fire.

-Do you think it's normal? Why are they already out?-Bo asked behind me.

 _Normal._ I still didn't get what they meant with that word. Who knows if they did.

-It's not, but it could be a consequence of the whole you-know-who thing-said Lauren.

 _You-know-who_. Oh that was something I got.

-Voldemort? You know him aunt Lo?-I asked excited.

Kenz just finished to read the third book of the series to me and we had just ordered our wands online. She said Olivander was on vacation but she assured me this Amazon guy could be trusted.

-I don't, you see...voldemort doesn't-

Bo shushed her but it was too late, she said HIS name. Never mind. Harry always did and he was fine.

-If we are fae does that mean you're a muggle?-I asked looking at a very upset Lauren.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks to all the people that read the first chapter of this fanfic, hope you like the idea behind it. I didn't expect to already post another chapter. Mostly because I have two exams this week and even if today I got ridd of the first one I'd should be studying right now. Instead as soon as I got home I started writing. Sooo I leave you to the second while I'll go drowning in books! Yay college! Btw I'm dying to know what you think about it, so if you're up to leave a comment, I'll accept the negative ones too, enjoy!

Chapter #2

-Am I hallucinating?-asked Chloe hiding behind the couch.

-Look at what you did! You just traumatized my roommate!-

If only Chloe wouldn't had been there I'd gone full-on-valkyrie on Bo's ass.

-It's ok I'll handle it-replied Bo walking towards her.

-Do not dare to touch her!-I threatened putting myself between the two of them.

-How are you going to explain this whole thing then?-

-With the truth..-

I didn't give her the time to replay and I turned to face Chloe. She was trembling and climbing onto the couch with a scared look.

-So...I lied to you. My real name is Dagny and this creature hovering behind me is Bo Dennis. How's that possible? Those are characters from LG and Dagny didn't look as hot as you do-I imitated what could have possibly been her reaction. Bo sighed in disapproval but didn't say anything.-Yeah I know-I replied to myself with a smirk.

-It's been ten years from the day Tamsin died.-I continued now more serious than ever-..in these years the story of the happy sunshine gang spread around the fae world. And you know Vex, how could he missed an opportunity like that? He decided to make a living out of it and created the TV Show. The story has been told exactly how it happened. Oh well a couple of things have been changed, like those unbearable scenes in which Tamsin appeared as a whining baby and great and bloody battles have been really summoned up to leave space to feelings, love, ships and, of course, sex...oh and that whole welcome to the club thing at the end of tonight ep...yeah so not happened that way...are you following me?-

Chloe had a blank look on her face. She had stopped climbing the couch like it was the Everest and now she was just standing there paralyzed.

-And I'm the one traumatizing people-commented Bo.

-If it wasn't for you we'd just be here watching Netflix and chilling-I said without even turn to look at her.

-Oooh she's _that_ kind of roommate-

-I'm gonna murder you-I stated clenching my jaw.

-Chloe, right? Are you ok?-asked Bo ignoring me.

-I...how many times can you faint before just slip into a coma?-

-No do not faint again. Ok maybe you just need sugar...food always help-

I handed her a chocolate bar. Slowly she took it but instead of eating she just stared at the damn thing.

-Oh c'mon it's not that big of a deal! Think of it as if someone did a show about your life and, you know, told no one it's a real life story...well plus the whole supernatural thing- I said faking a reassuring smile.

-You know I can see when you're fake-smiling me right? Ok, I don't know when I'm going to be ok with this...for now I prefer to think that I'm dreaming so I'm gonna play along with it-she said starting to eat.

-Well it's progress...I think-

-So something among the zillion things in my head is not clear-

-Shoot!-shouted Bo while sitting right next to her on the couch.

-No no no...not ready to talk to you, I'm gonna pretend you do not exist for now, no offense-said Chloe tensed by the succubus presence.

-I'm _so_ okay with that-I replied now smiling for real.

-Offense not taken sweetie-said Bo quietly moving from the couch and sitting on a table far enough not to scare Chloe but close enough to listen to the conversation.

-Ok my first question besides _what the actual fuck!?_ is: do the real Succu-team play itself on the show? Cause the person not-existing-right-now is identical to the Bo Dennis I've always saw on TV-

-Well that's a good question and I'm about to make your mind blow a little more. So Vex choose himself the actors but couldn't stand their differences from the ones in real life...and it was then that he had an awful idea. He found himself a very special cast, made of faes whose ability is to change their appearance in whoever they want, even if for a very short amount of time. Depends on how good they are. They're called Mystics.-

Her eyes were suddenly brighten by a crazy fangirl look.

-Like Myst..-

-Yeah like Mystica from the X-men, I knew you we're gonna say that-

-Ok...then you're not really Tamsin's Dagny right? I mean, that wasn't your face on the TV-she said almost relieved by it. I knew what she was thinking _yay my roommate is normal._

 _Sorry dude I'm not._

-About that...I convinced the girl who was going to play me not to do it with my face-

-I've always wondered...she was really excited about the role, how exactly did you convince her not to appear with your face, Dagny?-intervened Bo with a suspicious look.

-Oh you know...telling her I was gonna cut _hers_ off if she did-I smirked.

Instead of scolding me Bo just stared at me with a strange look. A look I knew very well and that I had almost forgot.

-Stop-

-Stop what?-

-Doing that thing with your eyes-I said annoyed.

-What thing?-

 _The you-so-remind-me-of-your-mom thing._

-Oh my God!-shouted Chloe out of the blue giving me the chance not to answer Bo's question.

-What now?-

-If this is all real...Tamsin...she's really dead-

I did not know how to react to the desperation in her face. As if it wasn't my mother who died but hers. That was the reason I hated Vex for what he did. Why did other people get to share my pain? Tamsin was my family. Not theirs. Still, a part of me was grateful to Lost Girl. I'd never admitted to anyone but seeing her live on the screen gave me something. A chance to know her some how, but then every time I realized what that meant I also felt alone. The most alone creature in the planet and _that_ question always insinuated in my thoughts. Why? Why did she want to die? It didn't make sense to me. And the only two logical answers I had found were both horrible. The first was the one that drove me away from Bo and the rest of the gang, even Kenzi. When I looked at them I couldn't help but wonder. What if they lie to me? What if they let her die without even try to save her? Deep down I knew I didn't really believe that but the alternative was too unbearable to even let myself consider it for a second. What if my mother didn't...

-I'll get you a glass of water-I stated forcing me not to think about her anymore. Or not to think at all.

-I'm sorry Dagny-said Chloe with an almost tearful tone.

At those words I stopped just before leaving the room.

-Tequila it is-I mumbled walking away.

And of course there was no Tequila and the best I got was Soda. I hated Soda so I just returned to the original plan and poured some water in two glasses. _Bo can get it herself if she's thirsty_ I thought wishing we'd never answered the doorbell.

-What the fuck? I told you to stay away!-I shouted entering the living room and seeing Chloe collapsed on the couch.

-She's just sleeping-

-Yeah she just fell asleep in the six seconds it took me to come back-I said with sarcasm.

-It was too much for her, better if she sleeps it off a little while...plus I wanna to talk to you, alone-

-Well too bad you were just about to leave and never come back into my life again-

-Dagny, please this is serious-

-Believe me, I'm not joking-I said drinking the glass of water and hoping it was Tequila.

-I have to talk to you about...Hades-

I almost suffocated on the water hearing that name. I knew who he was, I knew what he did.

-Not interested-

Did she find out? About what I was planning? I should have known Mark couldn't be trusted.

-There is a rumor going around, I mean more than a rumor...that Hades is looking for you and has ordered to his minions to find you and bring you to him. I know piratically nobody knows how you look like but that mark on your chest and your powers...you need to hide-

 _I started the rumor Bo_ I wanted to say but if I did, it would all have been for nothing.

-That's funny-

-What? How is that funny to you?-

-You came all the way here just to tell me to hide? What do you think I've been doing?-

-Hiding yes but from us! You can't be alone anymore, not with this threat...let us help you-

-Cause you are so great at helping-I spit out putting the glass down before I threw it at the wall.

-Actually yes we are...or at least we are good at trying-

-When you _bother_ trying-

-Why would you say that? What have we done that is so unforgivable to you?-

-You watched my mother died without doing anything to stop it! Does that sound enough unforgivable to you?-I snapped with all the rage that I had.

I was standing on my feet now, I almost didn't realize I got up when I exploded at Bo. She was looking at me with one of the saddest expression I ever saw on her face. I never yelled at her like that, not even the day I left. I just left. With no tearful goodbye. And now seeing her staring at me in that way and replaying the things I'd just said I immediately felt the guilt in my stomach. But I couldn't show it, not to her. So I run out in the freezing night and never looked back.

 **Nine years ago at the Dahl.**

-Beer me up-I shouted out to D-man.

-Not happening, short stuff! You gotta wait a lil while longer for that-said Kenz patting me on the head.

-Fuu..-

-For that too!-she shushed me putting her hand on my mouth.

-You know, if _someone_ didn't say those things in the first place you wouldn't need to shush her-intervened the doctor.

-But I'd still have to shush you, muggle!-replied Kenz giving me the high five.

I laugh even if I didn't completely got it. Mostly because of the face Lauren made after those words.

-Lauren is right, you should watch your language in front of the baby-said uncle D polishing a mug behind the counter.

-I'm not a baby. I'm almost four months old, thank you-I replied with proud.

At those words everybody stared at me and gave me that strange look. Kenzi's eyes turned watery and she suddenly hugged me so tight I was barely able to breath. Only later I knew that was something my mom said on her last life. And it was then that I decided I wouldn't just cry over it as everybody else. I would have done something. I would have saved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go the third chapter! Hope I didn't make too many mistakes and really really hope you like what you're reading! Tell me what you think or don't, ok leave you to it now bye dudes!

 **Chapter #3**

I felt the wind on my cheeks. It was very cold that night but I didn't mind. I just wanted to loose my self in the dark sky and stare at those bright stars. Every time I looked at them I couldn't help but wonder if she could see me. Where was Valhalla exactly? I had been there once. All they let me see was the hall of that weird fake hotel. I still remembered how my hope of seeing her was crushed that day. I almost disintegrated the Valkyries that threw me out. It wasn't fair. Last time Bo and my mom were in Valhalla they saw Kenzi, they even saved her. Why couldn't I do that? And there I was on the _why_ again. I finally sat down on the edge of a rooftop. The highest in town. Only then I noticed my phone was ringing. It was Bo. I automatically pressed the red button. I didn't even give her my number. Mark, of course. At least it seemed he didn't reveal anything about my very specific and recent interest in some of Trick's book.

-Hey short stuff...-

I almost fell off by the surprise.

-What are you doing here?-

-Can you at least look at me?-

-How did you even find me?-I asked ignoring her.

-You know...I get why you're mad at Bo, I do...but what did _I_ do to you?-she said sitting besides me.

-Just answer one simple question...if it was Bo who died, wouldn't you be running to certain death if it meant you can save her?-

-No-

-You're lying-

-I'm not...there was a time I'd be ready to be fae-food in a second to save BoBo...but no more-

-Why? What happened?-

-You happened, you dam ass-she said in the sweetest voice.

I turned and look at those big ice-blue eyes. I missed her. I missed her so much I wanted to hug her and never let her go again.

-Kenz...I just...-

-I know, Dagny. And if there was something I could do to bring her back I would-

-There is, Bo saved you, why can't she save _her_?-

-She told her not to-

-So what? Screw that!-

-You don't understand...she had a good reason-

-Yeah it was her time, it doesn't sound like a good reason to me-

-I'm not talking about that-

She immediately regret saying that, I could tell by the look on her face.

- _What_ are you talking about then?-

-Forget I said anything. I shouldn't have-

-Do you seriously expect me to do that?-

What was she hiding? Why didn't she say anything before?

-Ok listen...when I asked Bo the same questions you're asking me she said Tamsin had a good reason to go-

-What reason?-I insisted getting frustrated.

-She said she couldn't tell me, she promised her she wouldn't tell anyone. That I should just trust her-

-Bullshit!-

-What? You think I'm lying?-she asked offended.

-No I mean that this whole thing is bullshit. And now please leave me the hell alone-I said getting up and spreading my wings.

-For fae-sake Dagny! You're in danger!-

-So I should let you protect me? You don't seem very good at keep people safe, not even the ones you love-

That was a low blow and I knew that. But you know what else was low blow? Not having a mother. So she deserved it, they deserved it. I took out the phone and throw it at Kenzi's feet. Probably it was the reason they found me. Must have hacked my GPS.

-Dagny please don't go...I can't loose you too-

It hurt. It hurt so bad. I wasn't enough mad at her to leave her. On the contrary I wish we could have just gone home together. I would have make Chloe's mind blow again and then we would have all sit on the couch and laugh at some cheesy horror movie like old times. But I couldn't do any of that. If I let her get close, she would have figure out what I was about to do. And then she'd try to stop me. Or worse, she would have wanted to join me. And I wasn't going to risk anybody's life. Only my own. So I got up in the sky and left.

Getting away from that building something curious caught my attention. There was a boy on the sidewalk right ahead. His hair looked like flames in the night, and who knows, maybe they were cause he was fae. And he was looking up, right into my eyes with a wicked smile on his face. I stared at him confused. Did I know him? By the time that question crossed my mind he disappeared. Wherever. I didn't have time for that too. _Should I go home?_ I asked myself.

-Where were you?-asked Chloe when I sat on the couch.

She seemed fine or at least less shocked than an hour ago. There was no sign of Bo.

-I needed some air-

-Oh shit! Did you fly? No wait sorry you can do that only on your last life...-

-Usually-

-What do you mean?-

-I mean that...I'm not a regular valkyrie, I'm the weird kind-

-So you already have your wings?-she asked with so much excitement that I couldn't help but smile.

I got on me feet and do that familiar movement with my back. I heard my wings cut through my skin.

-Wow-she said with glowing eyes.

Chloe kept staring, not realizing how awkward that was. At the certain point I put them away and sat on the couch hoping not to get blood on it.

-Does it hurt?-

-Yeah but just for a bit so...-

-Dagny...-

-What?-

-No I was just saying it...it's still seems surreal, so why are the wings already out?-

-Actually I don't know...it's hard to explain. You know why Valkyries have wings on their last life?-I asked feeling how that conversation was surreal to me too.

-Wings mean they're at their most powerful point in life-

-Right, so in my case it's like I've already reached it...I'm just nine years old and I'm more powerful than a Valkyrie that has lived for millennial ...who knows, maybe this is my first and last life-

-Well welcome to the club, darling-

She didn't commented on how weird I seemed to be, instead she pointed out the thing that made me like her. I laugh and enjoyed that moment. I didn't know if I was ever going to come back for one of them in the upcoming future.

-Are you ok?-

I had stopped laughing and only then I was realizing I was really going to miss Chloe.

-Not exactly-

-I heard before-

-What?-

-I wasn't exactly asleep, just kind of in between resting and fainting... so yeah, I heard you and Bo fighting-

-Where is she?-

-She left...she wanted me to give you message-

-Let me guess...we will protect you even if you won't let us...we'll stay by your side no matter what...or another cheesy version of that?-

-Well yeah...actually you said her exact words the first time-

-Shocking-

-Can I tell you something?-

-Listen I know I'm in dang...-

-No that's not...I just wanna to tell you...you better kick whoever ass is coming for you otherwise you can go pride yourself about being a badass Valkyrie somewhere else-

We both smile and then start laughing.

-Netflix?-

-Pop corn?-

And the night went on as it should have from the beginning.

 **Five years ago. Home.**

Should I leave a note? At least to Kenz. She was sleeping on the couch with Geraldina on her arms. She fell asleep polishing it as many other nights before. I got close to her, moved the sword and slowly put a blanket on her. She didn't even twitch. I could have probably be having a party in the house and she wouldn't have noticed. And I realized I couldn't leave any message. Cause that wasn't right. Leaving the person that raised me and read to me Harry Potter every single night didn't deserve to be left that way. But I didn't have a choice. I needed to find the one that was supposed to do what she did in the first place. My mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Again sorry for the mistakes, I'll revise the all thing tomorrow! Enjoy!

The vampire was coming for me so quickly, he grabbed me and I suddenly felt the pain on my arm. Shit, he bit me...wait I was dreaming, we fell asleep watching The Originals the other night. Then why does this pain feel so real? Finally I managed to wake up and I found myself staring at terrified face. What's happening? I look at my arm. So the pain was real, there was a freaking needle in there. With a fast move I caught the hand holding it and a growl came involuntarily from my mouth.

-I...you were...I th..-

-Don't you ever dare to that again, Lauren-

She nodded quickly and got out the needle.

-You don't need to study my blood, you can just ask..how are you Dagny? Feeling any weirder these days?-

-Sorry, how are you Dagny?-

-I should be asleep but I guess you people had to violate that too-I groaned getting up from the couch and heading to the bathroom.

-Chloe, are you in there? Please open the door I need to pee!-

No answer came from behind the door.

-You know I can easily pick the lock right?

She finally opened.

-What the hell are you doing?-

-Too much stuff going on in this house-

-Yeah tell me about it...I just woke up with a needle in my arm-

-Lauren is here too? I didn't see her-

-Wait, who else is here?-

-Kenz...she made breakfast-

-Pancakes?-I asked forgetting I wasn't supposed to feel happy about it.

-Yap-

-You seem weird-

-I've been watching Lost Girl for five entire years okay? And now I find out they really exist, and they're in my house, making breakfast and fixing the sink-

-Kenz is fixing the sink? Oh God she's going to destroy the house!-

-No Dyson is doing it-

-What? He's here too? I'm sorry Chloe, I mean, this must be a lot for you-

-Yeah for you too I guess-she replied.

We both sat on the bathtub hoping the whole sunshine gang disappeared.

-Finally! You're awake-

-Yeah thank the doc for that-

-I made pancakes-said Kenz putting two plates on the table.

Chloe and I stared at each other, it was time. Neither of us could stand another minute there.

-I can see that but we're actually going out-

-Why? You love pancakes-

-I didn't say I wasn't having pancakes. Just not here-I said turning around and heading to the door.

-Wait Dagny, I know you don't want us around but this is the only way we can protect you-

-She's right little D-

It was Dyson. Just popping up with Lauren from the dining room. I was already at the door but I couldn't hold myself anymore. I was about to explode at them.

-I D..-

-Byeeee!-shouted Chloe literally throwing me out on the street before I could even start yelling.

-Why did you that? I just wanted to talk-

-Yeah or like...kill them-

-So what? They can't just barge into my...-

-Okay okay I understand, it's my apartment too they're invading but I think we should just take a break from all of this and go have breakfast like normal people-ish-said Chloe with a happy smile on her face.

-I guess you're right-I mumbled starting to calm down.

-Oh hey girls!-someone shouted behind me. Bo.

Chloe looked at me terrified of what I might do. I consider turning around and kicking her ass for a second but then I remembered what my roomie said. So I simply ignored her. I spread my wings and throw Chloe on my back.

-Hold on!-

-Yeah I got that p...AAAA!-she shouted so hard I got deaf for a few minutes while I was rising to the sky.

-That was something-

-Talking about the breakfast or the flying part?-I asked leaving Starbucks.

-What do you think?-

I started laughing but I immediately got interrupted. I saw someone. The same guy who was staring at me the night before. He was looking at me, again. Right outside in the parking lot.

-Creepy much?-I shouted at him.

-Who are you talking to?-asked Chloe but I was already in front of that flaming hair dude.

-Paranoid much?-he replied.

Now that I was close enough I saw how his head was a mix of flames and red hair. It was hypnotizing.

-What's up with your hair?-

-What's up with yours?-

-What? They're perfect-

-Mine too-he says with a smirk.

-Okay what do you want from me?-

-What makes you think I want something from you?-

-I don't have times for games, just spit it out-

-I like you-he says giving me an innocent look with those icy eyes.

And it was right at that point that I remembered who he was. How could I not recognize him before?-

-Okay wanna come home with us? I have to take a couple of things and then we can go out-

-Are you serious right now?-asked Chloe shocked.

-Don't worry I know what I'm doing-I reassured her while heading back.

-I'm Alan by the way-he shouted.

 _No you're not._

-Wherever-I replied and then raised from the ground with Chloe on my back. I flied home accompanied by Chloe's screams and a long tail of fire. Yap he could literally turn into fire. I had to admit, that was freaking awesome.

-Home sweet home-mumbled Chloe barely able to walk to front door. Dyson opened it before she could even got there.

-What the hell is going on? Who's this guy?-

The gang was right behind me. Everybody was moving their eyes from me to the new fae.

-Wait I know you...get away from her!-shouted Dyson while transforming.

-It's okay it's okay-I said putting my self between the two of them.

-Do you even know who that fae is?-asked Bo with a worried look.

-Yeah it's Agares, an infernal creature from the after world that's probably here to take me to Hades-I explained and then turned to enjoy the shocked look on Agares' face.

 **Present time. Somewhere far far away.**

It was dark and cold. As many of the places I had been since I got there. Usually there was also silence. Not today. So many voices were mumbling in the dark. I got closer and saw my source. I never saw his face but on the other hand he never saw mine either. He wouldn't dare to talk to me if he knew who I was.

-What's happening?-I asked looking around. Something else had changed. I could feel something else, excitement, hope.

-There's a rumor going around-

-What rumor?-

He remained silent, waiting for payment. With a groan I took a lock of blonde hair and gave it to him.

-He's back...the Dark Lord of the Underworld, Hades has returned-

No. It can't be. I searched for him all these years.

-How do we know he's really back?-

-He asked for her...-

Those words turned me to stone. I froze and all the fears, all the nightmares came back. It was happening, it was really happening.

-He promised to free any soul who can bring his blood to him...I can't wait to put my hands on that girl-

As soon as he finished those words I caught his throat and showed him my skeleton face. My empty eyes stared at him.

-You will never lay a hand on my daughter, no one will!-I shouted and then crushed his soul.


End file.
